


Save Me

by Miru_Ahiru



Category: the GazettE (Band)
Genre: Bottom Aoi (the GazettE), Crime, Investigations, Koron fall in love, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Murder, Mystery, Survival Horror, Top Uruha (the GazettE), almost desert island, ghost story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:54:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27610316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miru_Ahiru/pseuds/Miru_Ahiru
Summary: The Gazette just finished their tour and went for a one week holiday to a nice Island where they got a photoshoot before the tour. However, unfortunately, things are changed for the worse and a well deserved holiday becomes a nightmare... How long they need to stay there until the help come? And who will survive?
Relationships: Aoi/Uruha (the GazettE)
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> Dear reader,
> 
> Please note that I'm not a native speaker, but I try my best. I hope you will enjoy the story. Thank you for reading! ^^

**Uruha**

I remember the first time when I saw Aoi. He already had a radiance that captivated me. Maybe because of this radiance or not but after a long time, I accepted myself as a gay. And I started to fell in love, however, to confess him, it wasn’t as easy as I thought. He was the only one who needed more than four years to open to us. But unlike me, the others still don’t really know him, which what I can understand. If I were him, I wouldn't dare let others get so close to me either.

I tried so many times to approach him with reasons like to hang out together, watch a movie or something like that peoples normally do with a friend, but It was almost impossible. As I took a step towards him, he stepped back two.

Then one night, I went out to drink something at a nearby bar where I saw him, so I decided to sit next to him. He seemed to be drinking quite a bit, but he was still somewhat aware of what was happening around him. I worried about him so decided to ask just a beer and listen to him.  
I never thought that this is how I will know what he is thinking about me. It was then that I realized that Aoi was looking up at me while he thought of himself lower than he was in reality, even though I think he is as good as I am or better than me.  
When he started to mumble stupid and drunk thing under his nose I decided it’s time to take him home.  
I helped him to his house and let him stay on his couch until I bring him some water to drink.  
The next moment he was in the kitchen with me, holding a knife and tried to cut his veins.  
“Yuu!” I ran to him and knocked the knife out of his hand. “Are you out of your mind?!” I shook him a little by his shoulders.  
“Kouyou? What are you doing here?!” Looked at me with his big, confused eyes.  
“What am I doing here? I just brought you home from the pub and you wanted to cut your veins!”  
“What are you talking about? I’m not…no…I’m not…” He lowered his head and began to rumble, then slid down the kitchen closet, pulling his knees up and began to cry holding his head.  
“Hey, don’t cry.” I squatted down next to him but didn’t know what to do with the situation at all. He just cried and said something I didn’t even shoot. I didn’t understand what he was talking about, but I was slowly starting to feel like he was talking to himself or opposed.  
This was the moment when I realized that something was wrong with him and he need help. And I will stay with him to help no matter what it is.  
“It’s all right. “I pulled him close to myself and stroked his back until he fell asleep.  
I stayed with him that night and discussed things with him the next morning. At first, he was bothered and ashamed of this, but I didn’t care, I always accompanied him to the doctor and made sure to take his medication.

As time went on, he let me close to him and everything just happened as if it were normal for peoples to get together when one person to take care of the other. I didn’t break my head about how to confess to him that I love him or how I planned our first date. Things just happened.

Nevertheless, our relationship wasn’t smooth at all because his problem caused a lot of trouble, but I always convinced myself to just endure a little more and it would get better after that, as the doctor told us. That little was two more years before he could stop taking the drugs and I didn’t have to worry about falling back. It was a tough time, which we took to work with us, but it had to be done. If I don’t, then, it may not be our current band lineup. Many times I thought it was enough, I can’t take it anymore, but I love him. Because of this and my calm personality, I handle so many things, but it worth it. We have been living our lives as a normal couple for three years now.

“Freedom!” I hear Reita voice next to me as he jumps in the van happily. “I can’t wait for this one-week vacation after this tour.”  
“I can agree with that. We will go to that little Island near to Japan where we got the photoshoot before the concert, right?” Aoi enjoys our company.  
“ Yes guys, no fans, no noisy city, just nature and us. And of course, Koron. It’s nice from the owner to let us bring him there, right Ruki-kun?” Sakai turns back for a moment.  
“Yes dear Manager-sama, but now please keep your eyes on the road. I don't want Koron to be injured.”  
Because we are tired, the road is quiet. After a half-hour boat ride, a small jeep takes us to the accommodation at the top of the island just in time, before the rain.  
Upon arrival, we were given the usual room schedule; Ruki with Reita and now with Koron, Kai with Sakai and me with my beautiful Aoi.  
“Can I start the shower?” He asks me so I let him take it first. While he is taking a bath, I hear the rain just started.  
“Your turn, just please don’t take it too long” Ha came out from the bath with worried eyes as he caught the light of the lighting.  
“I promise “ I give him a quick kiss on his full lips before I go to take a shower.  
When I get out of the bathroom, I see Aoi calm down a bit, but he’s still scared, so I pull out the curtains, close the window, and then turn on the TV.  
“How about this?” I show him a DVD case what was next to the TV.  
“Comedy? “  
“Yes. But something ancient.”  
“No problem. Can come.”  
I put the disc in the player and then lie down next to him in bed and he came closer to me as much as he can. I make the TV louder than we need just to not hear the sound of thunder. The film is lousy, and I think he knows that, but at least he calms down because Aoi has always been afraid of the storm.


	2. Chapter 2

**Aoi**

In the past, I hated and blamed myself as much possible. Which only made my situation worse.  
In vain my psychologist also said not to blame myself because it only leads to self-pity and my condition will get worse, but I wasn’t interested. Although I continued to blame myself, when hours or periods began to be missed daily, I decided to keep my distance from the others, as a result of which the depression also began to intensify in me. I felt like I was a total mess.

Then Kouyou came…. I was very ashamed because he saw me that way. I wished then that the thing had happened and then I wouldn’t have had to sit down to talk to him about it all. But I told him, how the things are started….When I was young, one day I went out to the seaside to explore it like almost every day. However that day I ventured to the more rocky part. That was a mistake. My feet slipped on a slippery rock and I banged my head. The next thing I remembered I was in an unexplored mermaid pool cave without any light in the middle of the night and the only thing I heard that was the stormy roar of the sea with the noise of thunder. I was so scared and lost. According to my parents, at dawn, a rescue team found me in an unconscious state. I just remembered waking up in a hospital. And after my nights wasn’t the same anymore…

I thought he was going to laugh and think I was a fool, but he didn’t. Kouyou always accompanied me to the doctor and made sure to take my medication. Under the years he listened to my outbursts, and just put up with unshakable face while I yelled at him or I just had a seizure. He did his best.

In those two cruel years, it has occurred many times in my head that he will leave me and that is already really my fault, because I am sick, not him. This dread only made things even worse, especially when the doctor talked to him to help me stop taking the drugs before their side effects came out on me. It was horrible two years, but we succeeded. I don’t have to take the pills anymore and I don’t have waves of depression either. You could say I’m almost like before the accident happened. Sure, for safety’s sake, we always have the drugs with us, but I’m glad I didn’t have to touch it for three years.

But now everything is right except that it’s raining outside and Kouyou still in the bathroom so I sit in bed with my legs pulled up and staring at the wall. He can’t hurry, just in sex and drinking.  
I tremble nervously with my fingers on my knees. Finally he figuring out of the bathroom and pulling back the curtains. Maybe we should have bathed together… It doesn't matter now, because he's here by me, which makes me calm down. He puts a thousand-year-old comedy on TV and then turns the volume higher than he needs to, just because of me, so I can’t hear the sky thundering. The movie is lousy, but now I still need it to fall asleep.  
I wake up first in the morning. Ha already turned off the TV in the middle of the night.  
I let Kouyout sleep so I dress up in silence and then go down to the dining room where I pack up a tray with full of food and bring it up because by the time he wakes up there will be no more breakfast. I consume some of it and then sit down on the old-fashioned couch and start reading. The whole place we are now is as far away as possible from the capital and civilization within Japan.  
To be honest I like this place. Not just the quiet part around nature. The whole hotel capacity maybe 20-25 person and it built in a baroque style. Maybe it was a residence before. I like that the owner tried to keep as much original furniture as he could and replaced the new ones in this style as well.  
I would be happier if it didn’t rain because then we could walk outside, but now we have to reach that much. Surprisingly I don't even feel like touch my phone here, even though it can hardly be scratched off me.  
My guess was confirmed. Around noon, Uruha sits up in a huge bed with a big stretch.  
“Good morning. I brought you breakfast.” I greet him.  
“Good morning. Thanks. Are you done with it?”  
“Yes, so all is yours.”  
He puts the tray in his lap and starts eating. As soon as he’s done he goes to brush his teeth and then gets dressed and we go down to the hall where the others are slowly taking their seats. The hall is big like the dining room and everything here. I like the big fireplace in the hall.  
“Well, guys I’m really sorry. I never taught we were going to have such bad weather. They promised sunny days.” apologized Sakai.  
“ Yeah, of course in Tokyo.” Akira interjects, and Yutaka gives him a stern look.  
“ Don’t worry. Later it’s will be better. Until then we can explore this place inside.”  
“Good for you guys. I need to go out because Koron needs to do his things. So if you'll excuse me, I went out to get wet. “ Takanori stood up, then walked out the front door with his dog.  
We played with the board games in the hall like the old times until dinner. After dinner, everybody went back to their rooms.  
As soon we arrived our room Uruha pulled back the curtains and approached me from behind, hugging with his hands around my waist.  
“Let's take a bath together. “He breathes into my neck in a hoarse voice as he rubs his loins against mine.  
“ I support this idea.” I let the water flow into the tub until we free each other from our clothes. The tub was only a quarter full of water when he put me inside to continue our little game there.  
Gently sucking my skin from my neck to my groin, then pressing a small shower gel onto his fingers to start my preparation before putting himself inside me. He doesn’t lie to himself, his impatience catches fire again, so he quickly stops preparing me and I let him sit down in the tub and I sit on him accepting his full length and start riding. I know he likes this the most and I can drive him crazy as I move my hips so he quickly grabs me to go with him together.  
Sitting on his lap, I play with the bath foam as he speaks to me between two neck kisses.  
“I have a surprise for you.”  
“What is it?” I look at him with eyes full of sparks of curiosity.  
"You'll find out soon, but now come on, let's wipe it and put on our robe."  
After a quick dressing, we head down to the hall where the fire crackles in the fireplace. In front of it a thick, large blanket lies with a tray and a bottle of champagne and two glasses on it.  
“You did this?” I ask Ruru as he pops the champagne bottle and fills it into the two glasses.  
“Yes, I thought you'd be happy about it. A little night romance by the fireplace. Don't say it's not what you like.  
“Kou, you know I love places like this.”  
“I know. I also thought that now that no one is here, we could take advantage of the situation.” He smiles mysteriously.  
“I appreciate the idea.” I smile back at him, and then, as usual in the movies we have a peaceful, romantic conversation, while the air heats up around us and our hormones are starting to sparks, and after another glass of champagne, there is a delicate, slow and soft first kiss, what followed by similar movements.  
We don’t rush things, just let our bodies speak for us and surrender to our inner instincts to make love in this romantic place while we spice up the silence of the night with our lustful moans.  
Finishing our lovemaking we just laying on each other while enjoying the warmth of the fire.  
They used to say ‘it was the best lovemaking of my life’ but I wouldn’t say it because it’s all just as good with him. I would rather say that this was most sensitive when our body acted on its own and each touch was full of protest, care and love to the depths of which words can no longer be found. Without words, but we let the other know how much we needed each other. Needless to say here, ‘I love you’ because not only our body but also our soul has become one at the same time. ****  
”Thank you.” I whisper to his lips in the company of a short kiss.  
“I thank you. “ He reciprocates my first action, then he pulls me even closer to him and our body and soul can reunite in our dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure mermaid pool cave is the correct word for that place what I got in my mind, but this is and Moon pool what I got from google search. So it's originally wanted to be that place what you can find when you swim under the water and you pop up in a cave with air and you can find a dry place around the opening. Please let me know if you know the name of this type of place and I will fix it. Thanks. ^^
> 
> I promise things going to start with the next chapter so up for action! ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the game began.~

**Ruki**

Finally, a break. Although I personally would have preferred to have a luxury hotel, but when our manager told me I can bring Koron, I didn't have that much of an objection.

The first two days have been raining, and it's been boring, and walking a dog in the rain isn't that much fun….

On the third day, I wake up to the warm sunray, so I happily, bulgingly, go down to the dining room to see the others.

“Aren't we going out for a walk? “ I ask the others hopefully.

“Yes, that's a good idea.” Kai joins me. “I found a lot of interesting things about this accommodation.”

“What did they write about it?” Sakai joins our company.

“I'd like to hear that, too.” I sit down next to Kai.

"I kind of don't," Aoi grumbles, "I bet there's some kind of ghost behind it, so I'd rather skip it."

Kai just shrugs his shoulders and starts telling stories.

“So I read that back in the day, this hotel was a house where a wealthy family lived, and then after they died, that's when it became a hotel.”

“And where's the ghost?” Reita asks.

“Those people didn't die at all.” Hear the voice of the elderly owner, who is also the caretaker. “I'll tell you the truth.” He sits down Aoi’s chair. 

“A long time ago, this island was deserted. A European family moved here after a long journey. They arrived on the island by boat and were later joined by a few other families who were no longer wealthy. They lived here for years, but then they sailed away, and their houses were destroyed, leaving here only the first wealthy family. They wanted to populate this island, but they couldn't, so they went home too, but they left their house here. It stood uninhabited for a long time until my great-grandfather and great-grandmother found it on a little boat vacation. That's when they decided to make it a hotel. They renovated the whole thing, but they left all the furniture and paintings they could and replaced the objects in poor condition with new ones with old effects. The hotel opened its doors and a lot of people came, mostly tourists. Then my parents took over the place. I was a little kid, about 15 years old when people started dying. Since there's no police or anything here, they thought it was a ghost killing people. Everyone of the guests died at the time. By the time the police came out and took them to the hospital, it was too late because they were already dead. After the investigation, it was revealed that one of the temporarily hired subordinates had done it. He poisoned the guests' food because he was looking for treasure hidden in the house.”

“Is there any treasure in the house?” Akira's eyes brightened.

“There is no treasure son.” The old man waves with his right hand. “It's just a simple old house. What's here is what it is. There's no hidden section, no secret corridors, no chest full of treasure. Peoples made these gossips because it was an old house. When the police wanted to catch the killer, he threw himself off the cliff and, fall on the rocks below, died instantly. Since then, people have come up with more rumours. It's said that the old inhabitants of the house died here and guard their treasure, and they haunt or the ghost of the old killer wanders in around the house to get his treasure. In summer and winter, a lot of people come here for this, because then you can hear strange sounds that they can make to the ghost and wait to be caught in a photo or contacted. I'm telling you, there aren't any ghosts here. I've known this house since I was little. I know it better than my townhouse in Tokyo. The noises are from the sea, or the old floor is creaking in some places, and the wind is playing with the open window flowing into the hallway. There's nothing to be afraid of, guys. “ He finishes what he has to say.

“Oh, well, I read that this is where they died under mysterious circumstances, and their ghosts haunts here. — Kai informs us of the text he has read.

“Oh, yes, I've heard that before. But I'm going to go, I've got some work to do. Have a nice day guys.” the uncle walks away.

“Well, that's good to know. I told you guys we would have been better left with a luxury hotel.” I note.

“Like there are no ghost stories there…” Banters with me. “Anyway, this place is fine. But it's scary what people can do.” Reita thinks about what we heard before.

After breakfast, we searched Aoivand then went out to explore the desert island together.

“Where's Koron?” I ask because my precious puppy is gone.

“He went that way. I'm sure he's doing his job.” Sakai points in that direction where we soon hear strange sounds.

“Koron? " I run there, but I froze at the sight. “Jesus, she's going to kill me.” I turn pale.

“He's just having a good time.” Akira pats me on the back with a grin when he sees what I see.

Koron happily fuck Mimiko. God, don't let her recognize me from my photographs. I beg in myself as we go back to the others, where Rei tells them what we saw, and then we continue our walk.

In the meantime, Koron joins us happily.

“At least he did it. I think we could have some fun too.” Notes the bassist.

“Oh, yes, and tell me, which old lady should I go out?”

“ Well, Mimiko's owner? Then maybe she won’t kill you and she is a rich old lady, but a diva like you. “ Wink at me teasingly. “Besides, there's a couple of young girls here, so you can't complain, and you're the youngest of us, so I don't get you.”

“Thanks for the information. Damn, it's raining again, but it's only afternoon. “ I'm whining.

Since the rain started to rain, even if not as hard as yesterday, we went back to the house, and after a few hours, we went out again and finally stayed outside until evening. On the way inside we met the janitor in the lobby.

“Guys, we just got news from Tokyo to watch out, 'cause there's going to be a big storm coming after tomorrow. So, if you can, you'd better stay in the house, okay?”

“Thank you, sir, for the information. Good night.” Sakai thanks the information, and then we head to our rooms.

Since I'm in the same room with Reita I go for a shower first. I'm about to grab my towel when my humming is broken by a woman's scream. I'm started to wrap my towel around me and get out of the bathroom.

“What's going on?”

"Spider!"I hear the voice again. I turn to my bed, where Reita sit with tears in his eyes and points to his bed.

“Fuck you, Akira! It's a spider! And I thought some woman was screaming here. "I grab the spider and put it out the window, and then go back to to the bath to put on my pyjamas.

“You can go take a bath now. "I grumble, and then I take Koron in my lap and start babying him.

After he's done, he stops in front of my bed.

"Listen, Ruki can we change our beds?" he scratches the back of his head.

“ If you wish." I shrug my shoulders and go over with Koron to his belt, and then I fall asleep.

Around midnight I wake up and it's light and he's still up in bed.

“Don't you want to turn off the light?” I ask sleepily.

“Not yet” he shakes his head.

"Well, you should, 'cause the bugs come to the light." And then he lights off, and after a while, he whispers.

“Can you hear it too?”

“Hear what? "I ask wiht not a word of kindness.

“The floor's outside. It's like someone's walking down the corridor.”

"Akira," I sigh. "the old man told us why that was, and besides, I can't hear anything. Maybe some bug must have come to avenge you. “ I close the conversation, but soon I get that kind of feeling somebody watching me, so I sit up in bed.

“God, Aki, just go back to your bed, don't stare from the end of my bed. No more bugs there! " I scold him and put the blanket on myself. I wait a while and then sit up again, but I can see that he's in his bed, so finally, I can go to sleep again.

I wake up grumpy in the morning.

“Does anyone want to change rooms with me?” I ask the guys around our table.

“Did something happen last night?” Kai asks.

“ Yes, someone wouldn't let me sleep, that person who is always scared Aoi. Well, just let him know, he is no different.” I look sharply to the mentioned person next to me.

“Why are you saying this?! I let you sleep!”

“Yes, after 3:00 a.m. You screamed like a girl when you saw a spider on your bed, turned on the light that won't let me sleep, you talked to me because you heard footsteps outside when the old man said the house is old so it's normal, and then you stand at the end of my bed and stared me the middle of the night!” I emerge hysterically.

“Nori, I didn't stare at you at your bedside. " he looks at me stunned.

“What do you say you don't?! You were standing there and looking at me! Because I can't see perfectly that doesn't mean that I can’t take out a human figure in the dark!”

“No, I really didn't get up.” He looks at me seriously.

“Then what did I see, a ghost?” I ask a little sarcastically.

“Guys, that's enough. We getting too much attention.” Sakai says of us.

Breakfast is quiet and we go upstairs silently. I'm the one in the front, Akira in the back when I hear scream again, so I just turn back with a sigh.

“Did you find a bug again?” I ask annoyingly.

“I didn't scream this time. "He looks at me, and then he turns around and a maid runs out of the room at the end of the hall.

“What could have happened?”

“I don't know. Let's check it out.”

We go to the room, and then we look at the bed.

“Oh my God. " I moan when I see the man with the slit neck lying in his blood.

Soon a man appears who claims to be a cop and will get us into the dining room. We take our place around him and he starts to speak.

“ Ladies and Gentlemen I’m sorry to say that but there was a murder in this place.” People look at each other in horror. “ My name is Hayato Ito. I work for the Tokyo Police. “

“ Why do you think it? It can be a suicide right?” Ask one from the four school girls hopefully.

“Well, I will be happy If that was the case, but unfortunately the clues do not show that. Currently, we have a dead person 21 guest and 8 workers what means 29 suspects includes me. I already made a call for the police but they can’t come here because of the coming storm. It will take days. Until I want to ask everybody to close the door with a key and don’t go out at night. Especially alone. And hope the best this was a personal incident and don’t get an effect on us. Everybody any question?”

“I heard footsteps from outside last night.” Reita says.

“And I woke up and someone was standing in front of my bed. I thought it was Akira, so I scold him and went back to sleep. " and this moment I get panicked that if it wasn't him, who was standing next to my bed?!

Then panic starts. The guest starts to talk about the ghost and other past stories until the policeman starts to talk to us again.

“Please, there are no ghosts. It's simple. Someone went into the room with the spare key and killed him like that. Therefore, if you don't mind," he turns to the owner " I'd like you to lock them away in a place that only you know about. Everyone else, keep your keys with you. And please calm down. There's nothing more I can do now. Understand?”

People nod silently, but they continue the conversation in whispers.

“What's going to happen now?” I ask Sakai.

“I want to go home.” Aoi says, which I think everyone agrees with him in this case.

“As soon as the police come out, we'll be on our way. I'll tell the company to send a minivan to the bay, we won't be staying any longer.” and then the manager goes to make a phone call.

This island sucks! You can't just leave because we're on a fucking island and the boat what brought us here went back to Tokyo the same night.

“We're all going to die here." An old lady sobs and the panic breaks out, which I don't want to listen, so I'm going out to sit on the porch with Koron. From here, I can see Uruha talking to someone. I tilt my head a little to the side, so the bush doesn't cover my view anymore. By the looks of it, he's trying to calm Aoi, who smokes his cigarette with his hands trembling.

Maybe it'll calm me down if I start to smoke, and as soon as I think back to last night, it gives me the creeps.

Before going to bed at night, the policeman knocks on our door and then gave us his number so if there was anything, we should let him know. I was about to close the door when Koron ran out barks happily.

“Going to visit the other dog?” Ito-san ask.

“Yes, there's a lot of lamoure between them.”

“Don't walk around at night If it’s possible in your own safety. Good night guys.”

“ Good night." I go out of the room to search Koron, but it does not help me at all that the electricity fluctuates, so the corridor is shroud in darkness for a little while every minute, and then I hear a bigger bang and it becomes dark. Fortunately, I hear Koron's howling, so I head towards the sound, until I run into someone in the dark, even though I would dare swear that there was no one in the hallway a minute ago.

“I'm sorry." I apologize, but the person doesn't answer, but I can hear he or she still here because the breathing and the blood stop running inside me. I'm dead. It must be the killer who visited me yesterday night.

I can feel the cold fingers on my face as touch my skin. I don't know why, but I can feel the person grinning at me with satisfaction because he or she feels that I scared and shameful or not I pee in my pants right now. Then suddenly the light comes back and I find myself alone in the hallway again.

What the hell?! No, there's no such thing as a ghost. I tremble and touch my face, and then I raise my finger tremblingly in front of my eyes, and yes, I felt well there is something on me. And it’s blood.

“Koron! "I cry out in despair when I hear my puppy's voice, and soon I see him running towards me, and I hug him shakingly. “God, it's a good thing you're okay!” It reassures me that I'm not wearing his blood. I run as quick as I can with Koron to reach our room, but the electricity in the hallway go out again when I get to my door so I start hitting with my fist while my tears begin to flow.

“Open it Akira! Open the fucking door!” I cry loudly in panic.

I'm about to hit the door when it opens, so I'm going to fall in.

“Takanori, what happened to you?! “ He asks in confusion.

“I've seen it! It stood in front of me in the dark and smeared blood on my face grinningly!”

“We're going to call the police, okay? Take a bath and change your pants.”

“Don't leave me.” I'm clinging to him.

“I'm going to stay in the room okay? “ Calms me down, so I take off my dirty underwear with shaky hands and clean myself in the bath.

When I go out the cop already here to ask questions, but I can't tell him any details about the person, just it was taller than me, but I know It’s not a big clue.

“I guess someone died today. If you don't mind, you'd like to spend the night here because the bang came from the generator. Now the power coming from the backup generator, but I don't know how long it will last. But I hope you guys understand my situation and I wouldn't want to walk out alone in the dar.”

“ It’s all right. I think it's going to be good for Takanori too" Akira replies instead.

I feel a little safer but I can’t sleep in the dark, so as soon as it starts to dawn, I close my eyes to get some sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Aoi**

Deeper, deeper and deeper; I want to know Uruha as deep as possible as I ride on him. He’s full inside me but it's not enough for me right now. I want him to fuck me as quickly as possible without any softness, what he is happy to do, and in return, I let my voice out, even though we're in a hotel. It's a rare morning when I wake up and say I want to go for it, but he doesn't mind. In fact, these actions suit him. A quick, slightly rough morning procession that kicks off the whole day. I'm just moaning or screaming underneath, while he's moving roughly in me until we're all over it.

I gasp the air with satisfaction, still sitting on him, holding my hand over his neck, and tilting my head against the bend of his neck. Even he takes the air rapidly, props his head against me, holds one hand at my waist and caresses my back with the other as he sits leaning against the bed headboard. After our breathing is back to the normal one, I squeeze myself closer to him and start to play with the longer part of his blond hair, as a result, he starts laughing because of the tickling.  
“Aoi, that's enough. It's ticklish. “ He's taking my hand away from his neck.   
“But it's so good to do it.” I mutter to his neck.   
“Why don't we take a bath? “  
“I don't want to do that. I want to stay this way. “ I don't know why, but here are times when I like to cuddle and feel him inside me after sex. I need this, and I need him too, like a child with a lack of love for love.   
“Now, raise your shapely butt, 'cause breakfast is almost over, and I'm hungry.” Spanks my butt softly as a signal to get off him.   
After a shower, all I get is a robe, and then I get into my boxers and go back to bed.   
“Aren't you coming for breakfast?” He asks, sitting on the bed next to me.   
“I don't feel like it. I'm not hungry right now. I'm going to be a little lazy. “  
“Then I'll bring you something so you can keep it until lunch. “  
“I'd appreciate that. “  
  
Uruha ate down there for a long time, so I start to get bored and staring at the painting became boring so I quickly put on my clothes and go down to the dining room to catch at the end of breakfast.   
"So you decided to come down?" He says, pouring me coffee.   
“I was bored. And by the time you're done, it'll be lunch. “ Teasing him a little, but I wasn't in a good mood for long, because they're telling me someone's been killed. Plus, we can't even go home, and the worst part the killer visited Ruki and Reita’s room at night. Uruha try to calm me down, but I couldn't work with this information. I managed to smoke a whole pack of cigarettes with my trembling hands because I was already thinking about all sorts of versions. Actually, I'm not worried about me, after all, if it’s not the killer, I will be the one who going to kill myself if I go crazy again. I worry about the others, especially Ruru, but he keeps saying that he is going to be fine, he could take care of himself and protect me. I felt better at night until I wake up to a huge bang.  
“Kouyou.” Shake his arm finely because I'm getting scared.“What was that?” I whisper.  
“I don't know. “ He tries to turn on the light, but all I can hear is the switch clicking and no light. “It's just the power's gone. It's an old house. The storm must have knocked out the fuse or the generator. But you see, everything's fine now. “ He says and the light is back.  
"I'm sorry, I'm just scared."   
“ I know, but I’m here so let's go to sleep now. " He hugged me closer protectively. Luckily, I go back to sleep immediately.

The next morning another murder reveals to us, and Ruki shares his aisle adventure too. As a bonus, the power is currently going from a backup generator, which could be eliminated by an even stronger storm today late afternoon or night.

Well, that doesn't calm me down at all. And then Sakai came up with this wonderful idea of staying in a group because it's safer, so the today program sitting in the lobby together, which I spend with tweeting. At least I’m in a good mood while I talk to the others. Unfortunately, I want to go out to smoke but the problem is I don't have a single one, because I smoked the whole box yesterday, so I had to pick up from Uruha.   
“ You saved my day!” I look at him gratefully.  
“Don't thank me. I don't have much either. So there’s one more left for you.”  
“ Evil.” I'm playing the little kid.  
“ Don't think so. I’m just foresighted.” He enjoys the smoke with me.  
“But two cigarette won't be enough for four days. Don't you have a spare box, do you? "I use my puppy eyes on him but he's as unfazed as a tin soldier.  
“No, and even if I had, you'd smoke it in one day, so save it or put something else to your mouth. " He says it all with a wooden face, but I can see the hidden perversity in his eyes.  
“Pervert…”  
“Who said I thought about that?” Pretend the innocent.  
“Hypocrite.” Murmur to him.  
"Aoi-kun, I don't think we're going to be here for a week,” Sakai enjoy our company with the others. "If what they say is true, we'll stay longer, because the storm has washed away half the way to the bay, and if it gets stronger tonight, the whole road could be ruined, let alone the wooden bridge. Of course, we won't know until tomorrow. I'm sorry, guys, that's it. “  
“You should have said that sooner.” Ruki takes Koron on his lap and starts playing with him to make himself as calm as possible.  
“Are you serious? Are we going to stay here with the killer? “The girl group come to us.   
“Yes, girls, that's the way it is. I'm going to tell my wife. Until then, don’t go too far especially alone.”  
  
As soon as he leaves, the girls start to hang on us. I hate screaming girls. Why can't they talk normally? That doesn't make them cute and all. I could list a lot of reasons or maybe I'm just jealous because one of them starts to seduce Uruha.  
“Guys, maybe we could spend the day and night together. You know, we just celebrated our friend's 21st birthday, and, well, if we're all going to die here, then well we can have a good last few days, right? " and other try like this while the loudmouthed girl tries to sit Uruha's lap.  
“Look, my hair is just like yours. And our horoscopes are the same “ and blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah…. How I hate it. Can I kill that girl right here and right now?  
"So you guys wouldn't like to take care of us tonight?" One of them puts her foot on my thigh, and that was the moment when I got enough of their shit.   
“No, and you'd rather spend your free time on something more meaningful than whoring. "I stand up angrily and leave them there and go out of the hostel to the cliff, where I start to smoke my last cigarette and watch the waves of the sea, while the wind starts to play with my raven hair.

As I start to walk on the cliff, I notice a small cabin below, which is interesting to me, so I start to go down on the pre-carved steps in the rock. I am incredibly surprised because I thought there was nothing else here but the hotel. Unfortunately, the weather is getting worse, so I am forced to turn back, as I have slipped more than once due to strong winds, so I've already managed to get a few scratches on my arms. Tomorrow, when the storm's over, I'll check out the cabin. That’s all for today, I don't want to land in the sea.

When I arrive back to the lobby, the others are gone. I hope I don't meet any of the girls in the room…. As I open into our room, I'm relieved I can't find any evidence of a girl, but the meantime I'm bothered; Ruru is not here. My legs lead me right to the bathroom, where I take a shower, treat my wounds, and then I just turn on the TV and wait for him to come back. Outside the sky is getting darker, and the rain starts to rain. I'm afraid he won't come and get hurt in the hallway. I hope he is not spending the night with that girl…. I put the blanket over my head and try to shove that thought away.

“Aoi! Aoi is it you?! Tell me it's you and I don't see a bloody head. " I can hear Ruki's voice talking to me, but I can't see anything, and his voice comes so far away. “Yuu, I beg you, please answer me!" He almost cries when the darkness disappears from me, and I find myself in the kitchen in the middle of the night with a huge kitchen knife in my hand.  
“I….” but I can't tell more. I don't get it. How did I get here and when? And the knife in my hand?  
Then the door opens from behind me, but I still can't get any clue. Am I back again? Or it is a real nightmare?  
“Yuu!” I hear Uruha’s voice next to me. “Put the knife down.” Call me softly and take out the knife from my right hand. “It’s only Takanori.”  
“Why do you have a candle? "I ask the first question that comes to mind suddenly.  
“The power out. You guys shouldn't be walking around in the middle of the night. If Sakai finds out, it won't end well.”  
“I was just trying to get something eatable to Koron, but Yuu was already here when I came down. I mean, I didn't know it was him until it flashed a big one. Besides, even though I called him, he didn't answer.” Ruki starts to panic.  
“It's all right, it's okay. “Uruha try to soothe Ruki.  
“If everything is all right then what's that?! "He asks Uruha hysterically while pointing to the window, where is a figure stood with his palms on the glass, and when it’s lighting, you can see that there is blood on the glass where the hands slid through. “Death has come for us.” Ruki groans when the window opens halfway and the bloody stranger try to pull himself inside with his hands, and this is when I scream loudly.  
“Run!” Uruha says to us, then blowing the candles, grab us by hand and start to run with us to the upstairs up to our room, where he closes the door and lock it.  
“What the hell was that?!” I ask him in panic.  
“I don't know, but everything's fine now, okay? " he took my face between his hands, and I nodded. “Don't be afraid. " He pulls me to himself, which is make me calmer.   
  
After I've calmed down, I'm gently pushing him away.  
"What about Nori?" I ask, looking at the fainted singer.  
“I think he's in shock. Let's put him to bed. It wouldn't be a good idea for anyone to walk around right now.”  
"Ruru, listen, can't we push the piano in front of the door?"  
“If that makes you calmer.” It's a good thing the door opens inwards.   
We put Ruki in bed and then we take a place too, but I can't sleep. I'm just thinking about what's going to happen to us now. Since I can't sleep, I get up and go with the candle into the bathroom, where after years I take out my first pill from the box. Maybe with them, I can sleep, but I'm afraid to go out because the curtains aren't closed. I know it's ridiculous for someone to climb the wall on the second floor like Spider-Man, but I don't dare to go out, so I close the bathroom door and sit down with my legs on the carpet next to the heater. After a few minutes, the medicine is starting to work, my eyes are slowly closing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Uruha**

Ah, it feels so good. I think I have a vivid dream about Aoi and how he is riding on me. I don’t want to open my eyes but in the meantime, my brain tells me to open. And who am I to not obey? As I open my eyes the most beautiful sight unfolds before me. Aoi rides on me and moans with lust. This is the moment when I can’t hold myself and grab him by his hip, push him down and fuck him as hard as I can. I like this kind of mornings.

Unfortunately, our afternoon not as good as the morning. The girl group find us and there’s no way to escape. Yuu got a little hissy fit so he managed to get out from there, but I think better If now I leave him alone and enjoy his company later. These girls really want to go to our pants which are very unpleasant but, in the meantime, If I run after Yuu they could pick up a scent and I really don't want that. Not just the gossips, but the others still don’t know we are together. So I just follow the others to the girl's room and try to keep up with them.   
“Hey, guys, want to drink something? We have beers, whiskey, wine and vodka. “ Says Ayaka, if I remember well their names. I’m not good with names…. Of course, it’s not a question.  
“ Beer is fine for me.” One beer and I going to leave. Maybe the others will have some fun later.  
“Beer for us too. “ Says Akira.  
“Okay, then we will go with beer too, and after we can continue with the vodka!” Cheering Yui.  
4 girls and 4 boys; it’s so obvious they already have their singled out. But for me, the mini skirt, boobs showing tops are not working. The girl who sits on my lap trying to press herself to me as much as possible. I’m on the halfway with my beer when I feel that something is not okay. I look around the others. Kai and Ruki they are not very good with drinks but they never faint out after a few sip. And now, the girls can do with them what they want.   
“This beer is so strong. I feel hot and kinda dizzy. Where did you get this stuff?” Ask Akira and try to focus on the bottle to read it.  
“It’s some American drink.” Arrive the answer from the girl at his lap and she takes out the bottle from his hand and pretends to drink from it. “Just drink it.” Nice try, she doesn’t want him to read it. She can’t wait to fuck with him.   
“You don’t like your beer? “ Ask ‘my girl’ while she tries to get some effect on my lower part with her hand.  
“ I like it, but I need to use the toilet if you don’t mind. “   
“ Yeah, you know the way. “ She sits out from my lap finally. Luckily my body handles the drugs better so I stood up carefully and instead of the bathroom I walk out of their room and hide to the cleaner room which is luckily next to their room.   
“ Hey, where are you? Come back Uruha!” She tries me to call out, but there’s no way to come out of this place. I hear the closing door but just in case I stay here a little bit more. I don’t have too much time. I need to find a toilet to throw up this shit from my body.   
The nearest toilet is next to the kitchen as I remember well.

“Fuck, what the hell is this.” I squat down next to the toilet after throwing out. My body needs more time to get in a better shape. These girls have a pretty strong party drug and I need to find Yuu. I hope he is in our room. When I feel better I start to go back to our room, however, the power goes out, so I grab a candle from the dining area to get some light. This is when I hear Ruki’s voice from the kitchen. I push the swing door, and I see Ruki and Aoi. So, It’s mean he escaped from the girls too. I just realised now Yuu has a knife in his hand and he is out of himself. If I don’t stop him now…..  
“Yuu!” I slowly approach him. “Put the knife down.” I call him softly and take out the knife from his right hand. “It’s only Takanori.”  
“Why do you have a candle? "He asks me, but I can see he is still under shock.  
“The power out. You guys shouldn't be walking around in the middle of the night. If Sakai finds out, it won't end well.”  
“I was just trying to get something eatable to Koron, but Yuu was already here when I came down. I mean, I didn't know it was him until it flashed a big one. Besides, even though I called him, he didn't answer.” Ruki starts to panic.  
“It's all right, it's okay. “I try to soothe Ruki.  
“If everything is all right then what's that?! "He asks hysterically while points to the window, where is a figure stood with his palms on the glass, and when it’s lighting, you can see that there is blood on the glass where the hands slid through. “Death has come for us.” Ruki groans when the window opens halfway and the bloody stranger try to pull himself inside with his hands, and this is when Yuu scream loudly.  
“Run!” I grab them by hand and start to run up to the stairs to our room, where I close the door and lock it.  
“What the hell was that?!” Yuu ask me in panic.  
“I don't know, but everything's fine now, okay? " I took his face between my hands. “Don't be afraid. " I pull him close to me to make him calmer. After he calms down, he gently pushes me away.  
"What about Nori?" He takes a look at the fainted singer.  
“I think he's in shock. Let's put him to bed. It wouldn't be a good idea for anyone to walk around right now.”  
"Ruru, listen, can't we push the piano in front of the door?"  
“If that makes you calmer.” I help him to replace the piano and put Ruki to the bed. “ We should sleep too, and talk tomorrow.”  
“Okay. “ He lay next to me and we fall asleep.

When I wake up around dawn there is no trace of Yuu and Takanori, as I look around quickly I see the bathroom door is open and Ruki stare at the floor where Aoi is laying.  
“Taka….” I call him softly while placing my palm to his shoulder.  
“ What the hell is going on?! Kouyou, why he is on the floor and what are those pills?! And why are you so fucking calm?! You know something that we don’t?” He starts to panic again.  
“ Takanori, calm down and we can talk okay? But first, let me place Yuu to the bed.” He just nods and let me put Yuu to the bed and we sit at the armchairs which are in front of the bed. “ Trust me, I don’t know more than you. About the pills, they are sleeping pills for safety. I don’t want to talk about it more because it’s not mine and if he decides to talk about it he will. And yes, I’m calm because If I start to panic things not going to be better, only worse. And to be honest I handled things in my life before this. When did you manage to escape from the girls? “ I ask him because before I left the room he was already under the drug.  
“ I…” He thinks for a moment. “ I was there and I felt weird and me and that girl… “ he blushes a little “and after ‘that’, I fainted out. The next thing I remember, I was half-naked on the floor whit a girl. And Yutaka and Akira were there too. And I just woke up and went out because Koron needed some food. So I went to the kitchen and then, you know the other part of the story. “  
“ I see…” I summarize the heard.  
“ Kouyou….may I….” He bit his lips. “ May I get a pill? I promise, I’m not going to talk about it, I just want to sleep.” He starts to beg with puppy eyes. “ I don’t know when was the last time when I slept in peace here. Please! “  
“ Fine, “ I sigh. “ One pill and no more.”   
“ Thank you. “ He looks at me gratefully. After he takes the pill we go back to sleep.

At the morning I wake up first; soon Yuu follows me.  
“Kouyou…where?” He asks half asleep but soon he realizes where he is. “ It was you?”  
“Yes, Taka find you in the bathroom and after I had a little talk with him before he took the pill.”  
“Pill? Did you give him one? “ Look at me with a mix of surprise and fear.  
“I said nothing to him and he promised not going to ask anything. He just wanted to sleep. However, we need to talk. Let me know If you ready. “ I give him a serious look.  
“ I know a place. Just give me ten minutes.”  
I nod and go out of our room and wait for him outside. “ Ready?” Ask him when he steps out the door.   
“ Yes, just follow me.” We don’t talk while we are inside the hotel. When we reach the cliff, he turns to me.  
“I don’t know what happened at night.”  
“ What about the abrasions?” I ask him wile touch his arm softly. “When did you get them?”  
“I got them afternoon. When you were with the girls. I went down the stairs but regarding the weather, it was too risky. I found a small cabin there. After that, I waited for you to come back to the room, but you didn’t. So I fell asleep and the next thing I remember, I was in the kitchen. You think it’s going to happen again?” Looks at me with worried eyes.  
“ No, it’s not going to happen. I promise. “ I let out a louder breath and hug him close to me. “ I’m still here with you. “  
“ I don’t know how long I can manage this, I just want to go home and live a normal life again.” He mumbles to my chest.  
“ I know honey. I wish the same.” We stay like this for a little bit longer.  
“ I envy your composure. You were with the girls last night?”  
“Yes, they put some party drugs to our drink, but I managed to get out, so don’t worry. I’m only yours. “ I raise his head a little by his chin and give him a gentle kiss. How I like his full lips…  
“That explains why are you look like a shit.” Smile at me softly and give me a response kiss. “ Do you want to see the cabin with me?”  
“Yeah, sure, just promise me one thing okay?” I start to follow him hand by hand.  
“ Whatever you want.”   
“ If there will be another blackout or you feel that something is not okay, please let me know.” I look at him seriously.  
“ Don’t worry, I will. I promise this was the first time.” He looks at me with sad eyes. I know he hates to talk about it but it’s important, I don’t want to lose him. “ But now, please be careful, the stairs are slippery.”  
“It’s weird. The owner told us there is no other building here just the hotel, but as I see from here this cabin is in good condition.”  
“Yeah, the stairs are covered because of the bushes but the cabin looks fine. “ He agrees with me. As we reach the bottom of the stairs we take a closer look at the cabin. “ Hmm, somebody definitely takes care here. They replaced the bad planks. Let’s see what we have inside.” He opens the door. “It’s weird.”  
“Weird what?” I look around but I have no idea what wrong with this place.  
“ They built this boathouse here for reason, you can find everything here expect the boat, but see, the boat place is empty. “ He points to the sea which is in front of us, and this is when I realize, he got the point.  
“ True. But in this case where is the boat?” I can see the paddles on the wall and the life jackets too. He wants to say something but we start to hear a conversation from outside. “ We need to hide.” Got the first thing in my mind. He just nods, and quickly slide inside the water and wave to me to follow him. The water is cold but there is no better place to hide currently just under the planks.  
“You got everything from the list?” Ask one of the strangers.  
“Yes, don’t worry about the items. “ We hear the response, and this is when we look at each other.  
 _“This is the cop! “_ Aoi mouth in silent.  
“Good, and where it is?” We hear a third voice.  
“ In a safe place here. Nobody knows about this boathouse just us and the owner, but he is too old for those stairs. And the money?”  
“In a safe place too at the hotel. The wine cellar has a secret part. You will find it there. “  
“ We should do the thing tonight and If we lucky we can throw the body here.”   
What??? There are three killers? I look at Aoi with wide eyes and I get the same expression from him.  
“It’s not necessary If we clear the evidence before the police arrive here.”  
“Don’t worry about the police. The middle of the storm going to hit this place tonight. So it means we have three or five days left before they can reach this island.”  
“Unless another storm comes.”  
“That’s true. Then the sea will not have time to calm down. Hope the best and do it at midnight.”   
  
We don’t want to take any risk so we wait more time with hiding.  
“Kou, there is a rope. “ He points next to me. “ Should we check what they tied to the end?”  
“I’m not sure it is a good idea or not. I don’t want to see the head of a dead man or something like that.”  
“ They talked about a list. So we don’t need to be afraid of that.”  
“ That’s true.” I agree with him.  
First, we go out of the water and after pulling up the rope. There is a waterproof bag at the end of the rope. I unzip it carefully.  
“ These are case files and evidence from different cases. “ Aoi looks at me worried.  
“ Just close it and go back to our room. I don't want to be caught. “  
“ I support this idea. “ I close back the bag and put it back to the water. We are really lucky namely, as we step out of the cabin it starts to rain so we don’t have to explain why our clothes are wet. In the meantime, the weather doesn’t make our way back easier so we get some bruise and graze. We manage to go to our room without meeting with the other guests. As soon as we reach the bathroom, we drop off our wet clothes and step under the warm shower.  
“Oh, God, finally warm water.” Aoi sighs happily.  
“Yeah, I know.”  
“Ru, what we going to do now? I mean should we tell this to the others?”   
“ To be honest, I think better If we keep silent.”  
“But somebody going to die today! “ He raises his voice anxiously.  
“ I know, but Yuu, this is the Yakuza or something like that and the police. If they find out, we know their secret….”  
“ Yes, you have right, we will be in danger and the others too. And Taka already a mess… By the way, do you know where he is? When we left he was still sleeping in our bed.”  
“ I think he went back to his room, but now If you don’t mind I just want to sleep. Yesterday was a hard day. “ I let out a tired smile.   
“ Take your time, I going to search for him and bring some food for you. “ He gave me a peck kiss before leaving the shower which makes me smile. When I step out from the bathroom he already gets dressed and dried his hair.  
“ Yuu, “ I grab him by his waist. “ be careful and don’t show any sight that you know their secret. Okay? “   
“Don't worry I will. “ He promises me and I gave him a goodbye kiss before I go to sleep.


End file.
